Ratso Catso makes Bootleg Video/Punishment Day
Plot Wowser, Wowser Jr. and his parents will punish him for what he did for making a bootleg DVD of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. and they will teach him a lesson. They will force him to watch TV Shows and Movies, play board games, PC games, and video games, read books, and listen to music that are not made by Warner Bros, DC Comics, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, DreamWorks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky Studios, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, and Scott Cawthon. Transcript Ratso Catso: Man, I can't believe that I got grounded because I got in trouble at home for kicking Wowser out of this living room! Now what should I do today? I Know. Maybe I should make a bootleg DVD and that's should teach Blondie Lockes a lesson about not being obsessed with my Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. And Yes!, the Bootleg DVD will teach Blondie Lockes a lesson while Wowser, Wowser Jr. and my Mom and Dad went off the see Kong: Skull Island. Yes! This is going to be the priceless. Blondie Lockes: Yay! I got Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. DVD in the mail. The letter that came with it said I want a contest to win one of those DVDs I'm going to watch it with Everybody including my friends! Eric Smith: All right, everybody. I'll put this DVD in the DVD player so we can all watch the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. (FBI Warning) Ratso Catso: You better beat WOWSER up or else will you kick you all out in my town (Laughing) RATSO CATSO'S TAKIN OVER HOME VIDEO Blondie Lockes: (Crying) I just got a DVD but he hurt my feelings! (Crying) i'm not a loser! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sophie the Otter: The Logo after the incorrect FBI Warning shows Ratso Catso's Dancing in it. which means he made the bootleg DVD. Eric Smith: Your right, Sophie the Otter. Ratso Catso was on that logo. I'm going to call Wowser, Wowser, Jr., Mr. Datso, and Mrs. Catso, on the Phone right now! Hello, it's me, Eric Smith, your Black and White troublemaker cat, Ratso Catso made a bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and he give it to us. and it also made Blondie Lockes cry! can you please punish Ratso Catso right now? Thanks! Good-bye! Ratso Catso: (Shocked) Oh no! not Wowser, Wowser, Jr and Professor Dingy! Ratso Catso's Dad: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Ratso Catso, we Can't believe you bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. it's made by Nintendo and Cookie Jar not You! you are in big super trouble young man! Wowser: This is the worst thing that I ever done it! and also you made Blondie Lockes cry! That is not very nice! Wowser Jr.: I agree with Professor Dingy and Wowser! you are grounded for the rest of your lifes! Ratso Catso: What?! Grounded for the rest of my lifes?! (Crying) That's not fair! Ratso Catso's Mom: You are grounded for the rest of your lifes! Wowser, Jr: I agree with Wowser and Professor Dingy! Go upstairs to your room right now and you will have your punishments today when you get in big trouble for making a bootleg DVD. Ratso Catso's Dad: Ratso Catso, everybody is here to see you. Freedom League Guard 1: We are the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3, Ratso Catso, we can't believe that you just made a Bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Now you are going to cell in the Baron's Fortress. Freedom League Guard 2: Oh yeah! and Baron Praxis will banned you from everything Warner Bros, DC Comics, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, DreamWorks, Marvel, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Michael Bay, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky Studios, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. Colonel K: I'm Colonel K, Ratso Catso, you will not meet my best pals Danger Mouse and Penfold ever again! Why, Because they are made by FremantleMedia! Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter, I can not believe you made a Bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. and you also made Blondie Lockes cry thanks to you! Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith, your punishments are no TV, no Computer, no making Bootleg DVDs, no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black, no Pepsi Beverages, no Pixar, Marvel, Viacom, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean, Michael Bay, Seth MacFarlane, Matt Groening, Loren Bouchard and Mike Judge movies and shows, no Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang and Scott Cawthon Video Games, no Justin Bieber, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chick-Fil-A, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no Starbucks, no Arctic Circle, no Smith's, no Captain D's, no Panda Express, no PG-13 or R-Rated movies, no grounded videos out of YankieDude5000/SarahWestIsCutie, or any other good users, no Hanging out with your friends, and further more! Dood: I am Dood from Doodlez, you will be forced watch my shorts on DVD by St. Clair Vision. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you will be starting become a Fox and the Crow fan. and you will read Fox and the Crow books for the rest of your lifes. Austin Dickinson: I'm Austin Dickinson, you will be forced to watch Disney, Universal, Walter Lantz, FOX, MGM, Sony Pictures, Lionsgate, Benesse, BBC, Mattel, Nelvana, DHX Media, Cookie Jar, DIC, Toei Animation, Viz Media, and PBS Kids shows and movies that are not made by Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Marvel, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Mike Judge, Loren Bouchard, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Blue Sky Studios, Thunderbean Animation, Max Fleischer, Michael Bay, Funimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. and You will also go to Disney broadways such as The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin and Mary Poppins with Shimajirō and his friends." YankieDude5000/SarahWestIsCutie: I'm YankieDude5000/SarahWestIsCutie, and you will be forces to watch The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Woody Woodpecker, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Popples, An American Tail movies, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Once Upon A Forest, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers Down Under, The Fox and the Hound, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Aristocats, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Aladdin, Oliver and Company, The Fox and the Crow, Anastasia, Pretty Cure, Caillou, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Ovide and the Gang, Sesame Street, Play With Me Sesame, Postman Pat, Miffy and Friends, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The Lion Guard, Maple Town, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow!, Adventures Of The Little Koala, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Barney, Thomas The Tank Engine, Sailor Moon and other baby and kids shows and movies that are not made by Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Marvel, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Mike Judge, Loren Bouchard, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Blue Sky Studios, Thunderbean Animation, Max Fleischer, Michael Bay, Funimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. Eric Smith: And music like Disney soundtrack, the Doodlebops, The Wiggles, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack Austin Dickinson: and you will be forced to eat healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. Ratso Catso's Father: I agree with everybody, Now start watching Baby and Kids movies and TV shows that are not made by Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky Studios, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, Thunderbean Animation and FUNimation. or else you will be more grounded for the rest of your lifes. I will also call Shimajirō and his friends on the phone to take you away to Challenge Island, Japan for good! Category:Grounded Stuff